Finding Nino
by FIREEMBLEMFREAK 252
Summary: Nino is taken for ransom and eliwood's army scrambles to get the money for her safe return. More of my original chacters will be in this one. chapter 6 is up, Sorry for the wait.Some romance in chapter 6...
1. Nino's Missing

FIREREMBLEMFRERAK 252:In this fic, I will be using my Original characters...

Lyn: Great...

Yahn: What about–

FIREEMBLEMFREAK 252: Ah,ah ,Aaah, Don't ruin the title of the other fic for the readers out there.

FIREEMBLEMFREAK 252:Anyway, this fic is somewhat based on the movie _Finding Nemo_, but I switched up the storyline a little.

Niime: Think of as "Finding Nemo: Fire emblem remix"

Nome: You know that made no sense right?

Niime: Uh...

FIREEMBLEMFREAK 252:...Go ahead Disclaimer Guy...

Disclaimer Guy: FIREEMBLEMFREAK 252 does not own ANY of the FIRE EMBLEM characters, so please don't sue...

FIREEMBLEMFREAK 252: Roll it!

* * *

Chapter 1

Nino's Missing

One night, in the encampment of Eliwood's army, The young mage known as Nino was fast asleep in her tent. She tossed and turned violently in her cot. Inside her head, she was having a horrible nightmare. She dreamt that she was made of bread and was about to be eaten by a giant Jaffar.

_Jaffar picked Nino up and was moving her toward his mouth, head first. He stopped to take a small drink of his water, then picked up Nino and moved her toward his mouth. Nino was praying to St.Elimine that Jaffar would not eat her. He moved her closer, and CLOSER, AND CLOSER. Nino closed her eyes..._

_**CHOMP!**_

Nino woke up to find herself in a shaking bag. She was sweaty all over (And I do mean ALL over not only as a perverted term). _What a horrible nightmare_ she thought to herself. She struggled to get out of the shaking sack, but it would not break. The figure carrying The now doomed Nino ran off into the darkness.

It was morning time, Kent and Sain were the first two up, Followed by Lyndis and the pegasus sisters. The four girls sat down and talked about dreams and nightmares. Priscilla was next up, followed by a dreary Erk. Priscilla talked to Erk for a while. It was Jaffar's turn to arise from sleep, He got up and went to check on Nino. Eliwood was already up, due to his friends loud snoring. Hector stayed asleep. Rebecca and Wil came out of there tents and started chatting about training.

After about a few hours, Hector came out of his tent. "FINALLY!" Eliwood yelled with pure joy. "What?" Hector was confused at his friends gesture. "You've been snoring for hours and hours on end..." Eliwood said annoyed. "No I haven't...That was my new snoring tape by Jerry Manner...Now for only three easy payments of 19.95 plus shipping and handling..." Hectors words confused Eliwood. "What?" Eliwood cocked his head to one side trying to understand his friends words. Nils came over and looked at Eliwood. "Hey, being cute is my job. I WORK ALONE!" He screamed. Nils hit Eliwood with his flute and walked off. Ninian was the next to come over to Eliwood. She apologized for her brothers behavior. Eliwood accepted the apology and walked off. Sain and Matthew walked over and talked to Eliwood for awhile.

Hector felt two slender arms wrap around him and squeeze.

"Mmmm...morning sweety..." Said a shy seductive voice. Matthew, Sain, Eliwood, Kent, and Nils who both had just joined, turned and nearly screamed at this rare sight.

Florina was hugging Hector from the back. Her hair was very frizzy as if she had been hit with lightning. Hector didn't seem to mind at all. "Wasn't last night delightful?" She asked, stroking his chin. "Uh..." Hector started. "Hm...so that's what those sounds were..."Nils said in a care free tone.

The Niagra falls was pouring out of Eliwoods nose. Kent hoped that Eliwood wouldn't die of sudden blood loss. "I slept soundly..." Sain said. "Knowing you and perversion, of course I would expect you to sleep soundly..." Kent replied in a annoyed tone. Matthew could only stare in bewilderment.

On the other side of the camp Lyn, and the other two Pegasus sisters were chatting about the most ridiculous things. "I had a dream that a camel ate all of my hair and I went bald forever!" Fiora yelled as the three went into went into yet another fit of screams. "I dreamt that all of my precious money was gone and I was killed by the king for not paying his ransom!" Farina shouted and screamed. The other two girls were giving her the _O-my-god-I-can't-believe-you-just-said-that_ look. "You've really got to get out more Farina..." Lyn trailed off. "What about you Lyn? What bad dream did you have?" Fiora said looking at Lyn. "Well..." Lyn started. "I had a dream about...ABOUT...Rath...and me...in the bed...doing...DOING..." "WE GET THE PICTURE NOW, THANKS A LOT FOR THE PERVERTED THOUGHTS, LYN" Farina cried in frustration.

Rebecca and Wil were at the shooting range of the camp area. They shot in silence at separate targets. "How have you been these last couple of days, Becky?" Wil asked. Rebecca noticed her pet name being used, but only smiled. "Fine...fine..." she answered vaguely. "Becky, Is there something wrong?" Wil asked. "No, of course not...Willy.." Rebecca replied with a smile. Wil smiled at his new name. "Okay...if you say so..." Wil trailed off as he shot another arrow.

Merlinus was the was up at the nearby river setting up his stand and moving things around. To his dismay, his first customer was Vaida. "Good day to you–VAIDA!" Merlinus fell over backward almost knocking his head on the box of swords that was sat behind him. "Get up, you idiot of a merchant!" Vaida spat at him. Merlinus was quickly on his feet. "What can I do for you ma'am" Merlinus said rather quickly. "I need you to hold a few things..." Vaida trailed as she dropped a huge a sack of stuff. _Oh brother_ Merlinus thought as he started to sort out the items in Vaida's sack.

Jaffar was silent walking to his _friend's_ tent. He hadn't heard much of her, not even from the now two Erk-lovers Priscilla, and Serra. He neared her tent. No voice could be heard from within. Jaffar stood at the front of the tent and debated whether he should look in or not. His was wanting him to leave. He remembered the last time he unexpectedly dropped in on Nino.

_Flashback to one year ago:_

_Jaffar walked through the halls of the black fang head quarters looking for Nino. She had tricked him yet again into another game of Hide-and-seek. Jaffar wanted to kill her for it, but he couldn't. He Hated the game because he was ALWAYS "it". He past Lloyd and Linus in the mess hall. _

_Lloyd was watching in disgust as Linus stuffed a pigs head in his mouth, chewed, spit out the skull, and swallowed. He then downed three bottles ofSonia's special rum. From the look on Lloyd's face, Jaffar could tell that he was ready to hurl. He exited the mess Hall to find Ursula standing in his way. "What are you doing?" Ursula said in a seductive voice. Ever since Sonia tried an experiment with Ursula, she had been acting weird lately. She often tried to seduce Jaffar. The only thing Jaffar did was walk past her in disgust. She sighed "he'll come to me...some day..." She said to herself before walking off. _

_Jaffar had entered one of the main halls where Nino's room was. Without thinking he turned for Nino's room and walked toward it. He strained to hear any trace of her voice. He shrugged and opened the door and got a bloody surprise. "How do I look Jaffar?" Nino said with a wide smile on her face. He obviously knew that the game was now over. Jaffar looked Nino over very carefully to see if this was a dream. "I know you would like me this way..." She said before glomping Jaffar to death. Nino was in her "Birthday-suit." Jaffar realized that he had been tricked into a ritual of love. The only kind of rituals that he hated._

Back to reality:

Jaffar shrugged and entered the tent. He looked around. He found no Nino in sight. He stepped on something on his way out the door. He looked down and picked up a piece of paper. IT had writing on it. He read it:

To whom this may concern,

I have taken the one called Nino for ransom. If you wish to see the return of this quite beautiful catch. Then bring 1,000,000 gold to Port of Badon by the sunrise of the seventh day. If it is not brought by the seventh day, then I will keep her to myself. I'm sure her fragileness will make her _easy to penetrate_.

Unknown sender

Jaffar grimaced at the _easy to penetrate part_ of the note. He pocketed it and exited the tent. On his way to get his supplies he ran into Lyn. "What do you have there Jaffar?" Lyn asked. She grabbed the note from Jaffar and began reading it. Her eyes nearly exploded, as well as her face turning dark red. She handed the note back to Jaffar. "I'll go tell the others..." she said and ran off. Jaffar looked at her retreating figure, and went to gather his supplies. _This is going to be a long trip_ he thought to himself before walking toward Merlinus.

* * *

FIREEMBLEMFREAK 252: THE SEARCH IS ON! 

Lyn: this might be good...

Fiora: Not as much humor though...

FIREEMBLEMFRERAK 252: I know, I know. I promise to put more humor in the next few chapters. I've been busy working on my other fic with the Creative Labs Team so...

Lyn: Review please...


	2. Strange Lands

FIREEMBLEMFREAK 252: Sorry about the other fic envolving the Creative Labs team...I'm still adding a bit of my touch to the teams requests.

Lyn: Whatever...

FIREEMBLEMFREAK 252: Anyway, I submitted this fic to keep you all entertained until the new fic comes out.

FIREEMBLEMFREAK 252:This chapter has more action than humor, as well as an introduction for my original characters. I hope this doesn't disappoint my fans out there. There SHOULD be humor in the next chapter...

Lyn: Really now...

Farina: heh heh heh...

FIREEMBLEMFREAK 252: Disclaimer guy...

Disclaimer guy: FIREEMBLEMFREAK 252 does not own ANY of the FIRE EMBLEM characters, so please don't sue...

FIREEMBLEMFREAK 252: ROLL IT!

* * *

Chapter 2

Strange lands

"OOF!" said a boy crashing down to the land. He was followed by a large group of people. The teenage boy was embarrassed when a girl with Lavender hair, light green eyes, and was wearing nothing but a dark purple cape, and a metal bikini suit(Much like the ones you see at the beach, but made of metal instead) landed on top of him. "Are you okay Niime?"(Pronounced **_"Neem"_**) the boy said to the girl on top of him. "Yes Yahn...thank you for breaking my fall..." She smiled and gave him a small kiss on the nose. Yahn blushed lightly. "I guess we'll set up camp here." Yahn said. Niime removed her self from Yahn enabling him to get up. Yahn wore a yellow cape, white pants, a metal head band with a yellow jewel in the middle, and brown boots. He had a sword with a blue gem on the hilt sheathed at his side. Yahn was the only black teenage boy in his army(for those of you who wanted to know), therefore, making him stand out from the rest. Niime and the rest didn't mind this at all. The army set up a camp where they landed and went to sleep for the night.

-Morning Time-

Yahn woke up to find a barely naked Niime(Well, she'll always be in very skimpy armor) laying next to him. Yahn didn't mind this at all. Niime had feel in love with Yahn at the first sight of his face. Yahn sat p and shook Niime. "Niime...come on Niime...wake up..." Niime stirred in her spot next to Yahn. She opened her eyes and sat up. She then gave Yahn a hug and wrapped one of her legs around his waist. Yahn blushed furiously at this gesture. "I'm glad your awake."

"Hey you two..." called a voice. The head with black long hair, and narrow black eyes( similar to Karel's face) "Niime, Making love to Yahn is not going to win you our bet..." The man said. "I know Sai...I can't help it" She trailed off and went to stroking Yahn's chin. "I love him so..." She finished. She was right. Niime isn't the kind of girl would go around doing it with avery guy in sight. Niime developed a relationship with Yahn. He was practically her husband. She loved him that much. Yahn chuckled as his two friends argued. "Come on you two...lets get going...I'm sure Iana is impatient..." Yahn finished. "That's Why I came here prince Yahn..." Sai trailed off. " Iana is nowhere in the camp sight. I couldn't find her." Sai said.

"I'm right here, sir Sai..." said a kind and sweet voice. A girl in a white dress, and flourishing blonde hair stepped into the tent. "I hope I didn't startle anyone..." She said with light red cheeks. "You didn't Princess Iana..." Yahn replied. Iana nodded and walked out. Niime followed her. Sai Walked out, leaving Yahn to put on his sword. _The legendary sword...the Neo-Blade...at MY side...hmm...I wonder what Hara Sana is doing... _Yahn was cut off by a scream. HE ran out to find several gaurds surrounding princess Iana. Yahn unsheathed his sword as well as Sai with his blade Nama, and Niime with her daggers. "Let her go..." Yahn said to who looked like the head gaurd. "Who are you with boy...?" the gaurd said. "I am Yahn demora of Saaliata. That is princess Iana you have..." Yahn trailed off pointing to the surrounded girl. "The guard moved aside and in his place stepped a king. He had a sword and a broad red cape. "Who are you...?" The king said to Yahn. "Didn't he just finish saying that!" Sai spat back at him. He was very annoyed. "Sai, hold your tongue." Yahn said. Sai did what he was told.

A girl stepped up to Yahns side. She was in a black robe(Like Lyn's) She held a sword at her side. "I'm Yahn demora of Saaliata kingdom." Yahn repeated, annoyed. "What reason have you to invade our lands?" The king asked in a questioning tone. "I'm not here to invade...I came here trough...something..." Yahn said looking up. He tried to remember how he got there in the first place.

"Father..." A small voice said. A boy in the same get-up as the king(although smaller) walked up to the king's side. "Ahhh...Zephiel...how nice of you to join us..." The king said "LET IANA GO!" a black haired man shouted. He rode up to them on a black horse. He was wearing dark blue armor. "Nome..." Yahn trailed off looking at the mounted man. Nome was Iana's body gaurd. He was very protective of her, and would always fret for her safety. Yahn knew this because Nome nearly slaughtered the rest of the army in an attempt to Find Iana after she went missing. She went on a small trip alone and didn't want anyone to bother her. She told Yahn and the others to try to restrain Nome from following her. Nome would usually disobey commands that required him to stay and one spot while Iana went to another. He had developed a keen relationship with her as well as she did with Yahn. "Please Hold your tongue, Nome!" Iana shouted before one of the guards pointed a lance at her. Yahn was infuriated with this. "TO ARMS EVERYONE!" He shouted _No on points a spear at Iana and gets away with it _he thought The king ran for cover and a line of gaurds took his place. "Now this is more like it." Sai said getting ready to attack the first guard.

Aurora, A red-haired Paladin in white armor stood by Yahn as well as a purpled haired cavalier named Fume. Fume wore black armor.

Cori, a white haired mage stood behind the front line and began an attack. A fire ball swiftly morphed in his hands. Cori threw it, knocking one of the gaurds down, Fume charged foward and stabbed one of the same gaurd with her spear. The guard layed there dead

Yahn charged forward, followed by Aurora with her lance. Yahn executed a vertical slash, kocking the spear out of the gaurds hands. Aurora slashed the guard in mid-air and leapt back to Yahn's side. "Good job Aurora.." Yahn said. "Thank you Prince Yahn..." She replied. "Niime!" Yahn called. Niime quickly raced to his side. "Yes, prince Yahn, what is you request of me?" she asked. "Niime, I need you to rescue the princess Iana..." Yahn said.

Yahn was great with tactics. He knew because of Niime's lack of armor that she was the one of the fastest units in his army. "Lillian and Ren will be accompanying you." Yahn said. A girl with light green hair, crimson eyes, and the same bikini looking armor as Niime's stepped up to Yahn. She was followed by a blonde man in a white robe. He held a lightning tome in his left hand. Yahn looked at the robed man. "Ren, use your heal staff to its fullest..." Yahn told the man. "I will..." He responded. Yahn's attention was then turned to Niime's look-alike. "Lillian, I need you to set a diversion so your sister can get Iana..." Yahn told her. "Indeed..." She responded with a small nod. The trio were off. The two women ran trough the army leaving poor Ren behind. Yahn sent a his close friend Elis to help Ren out. Elis wore a black robe (similar to Lyn's). And used a sword called Fury. She ran over and sliced a gaurd across the chest.

Yahn then return to his strategy with Aurora. She ran up and stabbed a guard in the chest and ran in back to her previous spot leaving Yahn to charge forward and execute a horizontal slash across the same guard's chest. He fell over dead.

This continued for about an hour until only the King and two of his highest knights. Niime quickly rescued the princess and ran to Yahn's side. Iana gave Yahn a hug. "We have Iana...Pull back" Yahn said. Hia army withdrew from the battle leaving the King of bern, his son, and two highest guards. Yahn and his legion of friends headed for Sacae, where Eliwoods army was stationed at the moment. They started there march and stopped at the border for a rest.

* * *

FIREEMBLEMFREAK 252: Heh heh heh, I hope you liked this chapter...

Lyn: I know you all think it sucked...

Fiora: I thought it did...

FIREEMBLEMFREAK 252: Lets see what they think girls... Review please...


	3. Onward men and women

FIREEMBLEMFREAK 252: ALRIGHT FOLKS, HERE'S SOME MORE OF THIS WEIRD FIC!

Lyn: Yay...

FIREEMBLEMFREAK 252: oh yeah, I pulled the meaning of the word Glomp for you people who don't know:

to glomp  
NOT sexual, it is the action of one person lovingly (and dramatically) attacking another with a hug.  
A glomp is often predatory and lies somewhere in the grey area between a caring embrace, and a flying leap to tackle someone.  
The term is used excessively in

1.Anime culture, as well as online in text form (anime because many anime characters do this often, and online because it is short and descriptive).

real life:  
A runs at B as if to bowl her over, but instead picks up B and spins her around while squeezing her tightly.

online:  
-glomp!  
hi!.. squeek! cant breathe -  
-loosens grip

FIREEMBLEMFREAK 252: That was courtesy of heh

Lyn: I will never be the same again...

FIREEMBLEMFREAK 252: anyway, DISCLAIMER GUY!

Disclaimer guy: FIREEMBLEMFREAK 252 does not own ANY of the FIRE EMBLEM characters, so please don't sue...

FIREEMBLEMFREAK 252: ROLL IT!

* * *

Chapter 3: Onward men...and women

Hector stood still, frozen while Florina walked around him, kissing him and putting her hands in spots where they shouldn't be. Hector somewhat enjoyed it, as well as hated it. He heard his pants unzip. Hector stood perfectly still, but nearly jumped when he felt Florina's hand reach into his pants. Kent, and the others were still watching. Eliwood fell over. Kent's attention was then turned to Eliwoods face. It was pale red, with blood still flowing out of his nose. "Lord, Eliwood..."Kent said looking at the motionless man on the ground.

Lyn ran up to Eliwood and kicked him, immediately waking him from his trance. "Lyn!...yes?" Eliwood asked, getting up to face Lyn. "We're heading toward Bern to get the money..." Lyn told Eliwood. He nodded and walked toward everyone else who was currently chatting about something ridiculous.

"Listen up!" Eliwood shouted. Everyone was still chatting. "LISTEN UP!" Eliwood shouted even louder. The chatter didn't cease. Getting annoyed, Eliwood shouted at the top of his lungs "SHUT UP, YOU NEANDERTHALS!" All talking ceased and everyone's attention was facing Eliwood, most of the people were shocked. "Ahem..." Eliwood cleared his throat.

"Nino's gone missing, for those of you who haven't noticed..." Eliwood paused as a _WHOOPEE_ could be heard in the crowd. The crowd burst in laughter from the statement. "Alright, ALRIGHT, settle down folks..." Eliwood said. "I know MOST of you hate Nino. Not to point any fingers, MATTHEW!" Eliwood finished his statement with a harsh look at the embarrassed thief.

"Pack up and get ready for departure Everyone." Eliwood said turning for his tent. Everyone was running around like crazy trying to get their stuff to Merlinus, who was still sorting out Viada's things. He had put her last sword in the swords department before the stand was overloaded with people trying to get their stuff into the his tent. Merlinus was left with a mountain of bags full of stuff.

"Let me help you out there..." A voice said.

Merlinus turned around to see Rebecca already sorting out Lyn's stuff. She dropped her Killing edge in the swords department. Merlinus smiled and started sorting Eliwood's stuff.

Matthew was talking to Sain about women while Hector was running from a lustful Florina. Nearly everyone laughed when Hectors pants dropped and Florina Glomped him to death. Kaylin, their tactian arrived. He grabbed Florina by the waist and Pulled with all his might. "Come on Florina, I think Hector has had enough embarrassment today, let...go...of ...him" Kaylin tugged at Florina, but she wouldn't let go. "No!" She screamed. "I wanna cuddle up to hecky-poo..." she said with a smile before nuzzling a stone hector. Kaylin froze at this. Florina had never acted this way before, even around Hector. Matthew fell over laughing. Sain was quite jealous with Hector's girlfriend. "Lets get moving..." Kaylin said in defeat. He let go of Florina and started for bern. The rest followed.

Eventually, Rebecca and Merlinus caught to the group as they walked toward the border.

* * *

FIREEMBLEMFREAK 252: I know that chapter was quite short, but I'm shore the next two will be longer, Actually chapter 5 was the one I've been planning on the most as well as the other chapters, like when they save Nino and stuff...

Lyn: hmm...I wonder what chapter 5 is about anyway...

FIREEMBLEMFREAK 252: You'll just have to read on...

Farina: Hee hee...I love you FIREEMBLEMFREAK...

FIREEMBLEMFREAK 252: O...my...goooooooooooooooooooooooooood!

Lyn: Review please...


	4. A Lustful Day, or is it?

FIREEMBLEMFREAK 252: I'm back with yet another chapter to this fic. We're going to check up on Yahn this time. And trust me, now that there's no battling, there's BOUND to be insanity within the campsite.

Lyn: Gee, I hope there is MORE insanity than Florina can cause...

FIREEMBLEMFREAK 252: OH HO! You don't know Niime like Yahn and I do, once she's around Yahn, _Something_ is bound to happen.

Lyn:...I hope so...

Niime: Me too...heh heh

FIREEMBLEMFREAK 252: Disclaimer Guy...

Disclaimer guy: FIREEMBLEMFREAK 252 does not own ANY of the FIRE EMBLEM characters, so please don't sue...

FIREEMBLEMFREAK 252: ROLL IT!

* * *

Chapter 4:A Lustful Day...or is it

Yahn and his army decided to set up camp at one spot, what they didn't know was that they were on the border. Yahn quietly pitched his tent, and went on to the training part of the camp, where he found a Light-green haired archer in green pants, and a yellow shirt. Her eyes glistened of a bright and vivid pink. "Fen..." Yahn greeted walking by. "Yahn..." She acknowledged, shooting at a target. Fen never missed her target, she was always improving her skills as an archer. Yahn found a quiet spot and began practicing different sword strokes. He often taught himself new skills, like the Death Spiral, and Havoc wreaker.

Sai pitched his tent and went inside, he flopped down and fell asleep. "HI!" A voice shouted, waking Sai from his slumber. He looked up to see the cheery face of Fume. She was always getting on his nerves. "What do you want, woman?" Sai said with a groan. Fume walked inside the tent. "To have fun..." She answered. Sai was not familiar with the term "Fun." In fact, it was the very thing he despised. Sai gave her a confused look, but his eyes nearly popped out when she started stripping out of her armor. All that she was wearing now was an undershirt, and her _Underoos_. Sai nearly fell over in embarrassment. _What is this feeling?_ He thought to himself. He felt like something was getting ready to pop out of his chest, he didn't know if it was his heart or not. He felt something in his pants He looked down his body to see something in his _middle region_ sticking out like a tooth pick. His nose began to bleed at the sight of Fume's _bust._ Fume saw this and smiled. "Awww, you have a nose bleed..." She said flopping down next to Sai. "Get ready Sai, because I'm gonna' _Rock your world!_" Niime said, sounding like a tough guy. Sai turned dark red as she wrapped a leg around his waist.

Aurora was calm and silent, pitching her tent by a nearby river. She was always aware of what was around her. She slipped in and fell asleep.

Yahn was at the trainng grounds practicing sword strokes, unaware of the small group of lovers watching his every move. Niime sat behind a bush with a group including Iana, Nami, and Airona. Airona was a red-head, in fluffy looking pants, and a small belly shirt. Nami was a purple haired girl in brownish-tan shorts. They secretly called themselves "The lovers of Yahn." They each picked a spot and watched the young lordling practice his sword strokes. He rose his sword and slashed it down, he then brought it back up and jumped in the air, thrusting a left foot out and quickly bringing it back. Yahn sat down and took a rest. He was tired from practicing all day. The girls instantly came out of there hiding places to talk to the boy. He was very tired and barely answered any questions. Niime's "I love you" statement, he fell over. The girls were worried now, until Niime put a hand on his chest. She felt a heart beat. Yahn's chest was rising and falling slowly. Niime judged this as falling asleep, and carried him to their tent (Since Niime always seemed to be found right by Yahn every time he woke up).

Sai was having a horrible time. Fume already _dipped_ into him several times (Even though they didn't take off their underwear). She was giving Sai a _demonstration of her power_. Sai was about ready to knock her off of him and kill her. He couldn't bring himself to do it. She had feelings for him, she thought he didn't know that, but he picked it up when they first met.

Yahn and Niime slept happily in their tent( it was really Yahn's, but I bet you already knew that). She wrapped her arms around the sleeping form beside her. Yahn stirred and turned over to face her. He didn't notice he was facing her though, He thought he was facing the other side, away from her.

-Morning Time-

Yahn woke up to yet another perverted _scene_. Niime was on top of Yahn with her face over his right shoulder. Yahn had gotten to know Niime very well, he knew that she was a light sleeper, so if he even budged, it would wake her from her slumber. Yahn just lay there in defeat. He couldn't move without waking her. If he woke her, then she would glomp him to death for sure.

Aurora woke up and exited her tent. She went to the main part of the camp site, where she met up with a very cheerful Fume. "Fume, you seem different today, did anything happen that I ashould know about?" Aurora asked, looking at Fume. "Nope..." She replied with a wide smile. Her secret was ruined when a nearly drunk-looking Sai walked up to them. All he could do was moan. Aurora caught sight os Sai and nearly jumped back in fright, she had never seen Sai this way before. "What happened to you!" she screamed. "Fume wanted to have _Fun _with me against my will..." Sai said before falling to the ground. Aurora looked at Fume.

Yahn Was slowly moving the motionless Niime off of him and into his bed. He covered her with his blanket and left the tent. Before he could close the flap he heard a small voice from inside.

"O Yahn...please be mine..."

Yahn turned around to see Niime hugging her pillow tight. She shifted and fell asleep. Yahn couldn't help but blush. He knew that Niime liked him, but he never knew she loved him. He walked out and past a fiery Aurora. "I'm going to go get a drink..." Yahn said walking toward the forest.

While he was in the forest he found a small river. He dropped down and splashed water over his face. He sighed and did it a second. HE sighed, feeling the cold sensation run off his face. He heard water splash onto something nearby. He turned to his left.

Nothing.

He turned to his right to see a gaze of a dark green-haired woman staring right at him...

* * *

FIEEEMBLEMFREAK 252: OH SHOOT, THIS IS GETTING BETTER AND BETTER! 

Niime: I have goose bumps ...

Sai: I don't...I can't believe you DID that to me...

FIREEMBLEMFREAK 252: Well Sai, in my Emblem of Faith story, Fume is SUPPOSED to like you...

Yahn:...and about Niime and I...what was with the tent?

FIREEMBLEMFREAK 252: I dunno, just a rich gag I did.

Yahn:...

Aurora: I wonder who that dark green haired girl was...

FIREEMBLEMFREAK 252: You'll find out soon...review please...

Niime: AND NO FLAMES, OR I'LL EAT YOU!

FIREEMBLEMFREAK 252: that's Niime these days...

Yahn: Cutie with a capital "C"


	5. When Armies Collide

FIREEMBLEMFREAK 252: OKAY, HERE WE GO WITH ANOTHER CHAPTER!

Niime: OH, GOODY!

Yahn: great

Sai:...this should be good...

Lyn: I hope so too...

Fiora:...

FIREEMBLEMFREAK 252: Disclaimer Guy...

Disclaimer Guy: Fireemblemfreak 252, does not own ANY of the FIRE EMBLEM characters, so please don't sue...

FIREEMBLEMFREAK 252: ROLL IT!

* * *

Chapter 5: When Armies Collide

"Who are you?" Yahn asked the dark-green haired girl. "My name is Lyndis...and you are?" she asked the young boy. "I'm...Yahn demora..." He answered. "Yahn..." Lyn giggled at the name. "That's an odd name, but pay me no mind..." she said. Her eyes were then narrowed on Yahn's hand. "Were you out in the sun too much?" She asked. She walked over and picked up his hand. She began pinching his skin. Yahn realized that she never saw a black boy before. "NO." He answered rather harshly, pulling his hand away from her grasp. "I was born this way..." He said. Lyn looked him over. "Your not from here, are you?" She asked. "No..." Yahn replied looking down. "Where are you from?" She asked. Yahn Looked up at the sky. "Some where far, far away..." He replied. "PRINCE, YAHN!" A voice rang out. Lyn drew her sword quickly. Aurora ran up meet Yahn's attention. "Yes Aurora.." Yahn said kindly. "Niime has gone crazy and...who's this?" Aurora asked looking at Lyn. "Aurora, this is Lyn..we just met..." Yahn replied. Lyn sheathed her sword and walked over to greet Aurora. "Hi there." she blurted out unexpectedly. Aurora looked to be of the highest caliber. It nearly made Lyn think that she was popular with the people of her country. "Hello..." Aurora replied shaking the girl's hand. "Now that we have our greetings down, about Niime...what is she doing as of now?" Yahn asked. "She's terrorizing the campsite..." Aurora replied, looking worried. Yahn sighed. "I guess I'll have to leave you for now..." Yahn said before turning to follow Aurora. "Wait..." Lyn said. Yahn turned around to meet her gaze. "Why don't I come with you...I'm curious to meet the rest of your army..." She said walking up to Yahn. Yahn nodded and the trio walked toward the camp site.

When they got their, Lyn found herself to be the center of attention. She stayed close to Yahn. "Well, don't follow me...make yourself known...talk to some people..." Yahn said "I'm sure they want to know you..." he finished. He gave her a dismissive gesture. She nodded and walked toward her first interest-Nami(The girl who can transform into a wolf). Yahn looked at her retreating figure with a smile before walking off to looke for his crazy girlfriend. Yahn found Niime beating the tar out of Cori. "I WANT YAHN!" she screamed. _I can't believe it...even Airona is more self-controlled than this_...Yahn thought to himself. "Niime...I'm right here..." Yahn said. Niime looked up from her now bleeding victim and squealed with joy. "YAHN!" She screamed before glomping him. Yahn sighed as he returned her embrace.

Hector was getting pretty mad at Lyn's sudden disappearance. "Where is that darn woman...? Hector said to himself. "I'm sure she'll be back..." Eliwood replied looking at the horizon.

Lyn and Nami walked over to where Yahn was. Yahn managed to get Niime off of him long enough to stand up. Niime clung to his arm. "It looks like you have a new friend, Lyn" Yahn said looking at Nami. The little violet-haired girl nodded silently, as did Lyn. "I want to show you my army..." Lyn said. Yahn mentally thanked the heavens for her request. "Mind if we set-up next to yours?" Yahn asked. Lyn shrugged. "Sure..." Yahn turned to the camp. "LISTEN UP!" All attention was immediately was on Yahn. "WE'RE MOVING TO A NEW SITE, START PACKING!" As Yahn finished his statement, everyone started running around packing various things. "Yahn..." Yahn turned around to see Elis and Gontra. Gontra was a bald man, and quite buff as well. He word no shirt, and brown pants. Yahn began to converse with Gontra.

Eliwood and hector were getting impatient with Lyn. After a moments silence, they saw her figure show out of the forest. They were happy to see her but were terrified when a mass of unfamiliar faces came out behind her. Eliwood and Hector drew their weapons only to be met with the weapons of Sai and Gontra. "Hold, there with us..." Lyn said jumping in the way of their small stare down. Eliwood and Hector glanced at each other before they sheathed their weapons. Yahn's army immediately set up their camp by Lyn's. Lyn walked Yahn over to the rest of her who stopped and stared at the him. The first reaction they had was not a good one. Rath grabbed her and scooted about five feet away from Yahn. "Don't touch him..." He said. Serra and priscilla got on gloves and grabbed the boy. "What the-" "Quiet, we'll get you good as new..." Serra said as they dragged the boy into the infirmary. "Let...GO!" Lyn yelled tearing from Rath's grasp. "What is with you Rath, what did you do that for?" Lyn asked dusting herself off. "I was protecting you from that sick boy...We don't want you to come down with what he has...whtever it is...I'm sure Serra and Priscilla can take care of it..." Rath trailed off. "HE'S NOT SICK!" Lyn screamed running toward the infirmary. She burst through the tent flaps to find Yahn tied to a cot. Serra and Priscilla had small needles in their hads ready to inject the boy with who knows what. "Stop!" Lyn yelled. She ran over and cut Yahn's ropes. He fell to the floor coughing. "What is wrong with you two...?" Lyn asked. "I'm guessing they never saw a black boy before..." Yahn answered through continuous coughs. "He's black?" Priscilla asked. "You both are color blind, he's brown." Serra said in a _duh_ kind of tone. Yahn sweatdropped. "He's obviously been out in the son too much..." Serra said, crossing her arms.

Sain took the opportunity to look for some new women. He walked over to the other campsite and looked around. Everyone was going about their business. Kent walked up to him. He was curious as well. Sain's jaw dropped when he saw Lillian's outfit(Remember, Bikini like armor, dark purple cape). Sain ran over to greet her. Kent nearly snickered as Lillian smacked him and walked off. His sigh was met with a friendly hello from out of know where Kent turned around to see Aurora and Fume. Fume ran over to Sain and looked at him. Sain jumped up and start saying sweet nothings to the girl. Instead of smacking him, Fume hugged him instead. Sain blushed and moved his hand toward her backside. Kent and Aurora sighed in unison. They looked at each other and began to talk.

Sai saw Karel and went over to talk to him. Of course, Karel got out his sword and attacked Sai. Sai quickly countered and executed a kick to Karel's arm, knocking his sword up into the air. Sai caught the sword and pinned Karel to a nearby tree. Karel sighed and put his hands up in surrender. Sai gave him his sword and began to converse with him.

Priscilla exited the tent and wandered around the camp site. Her wandering brought her to Nome. She found him sitting under a tree. "Hello..." She trailed off. Nome looked up. " Hi..." He replied before looking down. Priscilla sat down next to him. "May I have the honor of your name ,sir knight?" She said out of nowhere. Nome chuckled. "I'm Nome..." He answered Iana walked by and joined them. "Who is this Nome?" she said, looking at Priscilla. Nome looked at her and shrugged. "Dunno..." He answered. Priscilla got the point quickly. "I'm Priscilla..." She said. Iana looked at her. "I'm Princess Iana...nice to meet you Priscilla..." She said. The three began to converse for awhile. Raven saw this from nearby and was angered. He pulled out his sword and charged toward Nome. Nome stood up and pulled out his sword. Raven executed a vertical slash only to be countered by Nome's blade. "How dare you speak to my sister..." Raven said. "Being protective of one person may someday get you killed. Sometimes you have to let them get acquainted with others..." He trailed off, kicking Raven the gut. He dropped his and hunched over in pain. He looked up only to come face to face with the end of Nome's blade. "Sometimes you could be focused on that person so much, that you won't be able to see the world around for what it really is..." Nome trailed off, he sheathed his blade and wandered back over to his spot and sat back down. "I partake that was your brother..." Nome said looking at Priscilla. "Yeah, how did you know?" Priscilla said looking at him. "Your hair is the same color, your personality is based of the same basic principal as his." He replied. Priscilla tried to decipher what Nome just told her. "In other words...he just knows..." Iana said, giggling.

Gontra walked over to Hector, who still wasn't happy about his appearance. "Who are you...?" Gontra asked. "...I'm Hector..." Hector replied. The two conversed for an hour or so.

Yahn and Lyn walked out of the infirmary. Lyn was dusting off Yahn from the ropes. "I am so sorry about this Yahn..." Lyn said. "No problem at all..." Yahn said. The two walked over to a small silent spot. "So Lyn...while I was being dragged to your infirmary, I heard something about a missing girl...Tell me about her...would you please?"

* * *

FIREEMBLEMFREAK 252: whew...that was long

Kent: you tellin' me...

FIREEMBLEMFREAK 252: Review please...

Niime: AND NO FLAMES OR I'LL EAT YOU!

FIREEMBLEMFREAK 252: yeah right...

FIREEMBLEMFREAK 252: Let us leave you with this little rap...Guys...(It's based on the rap at the end of the SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS BC episode, if you know the beat. If not, try to make up your own beat to this little remake)

* * *

_Yahn: you-you-you can run..._

_Aurora: But you can't hide!_

_Yahn: Take it..._

_Eliwood: When armies collide, when armies collide, you'll laugh so hard you'll swear you'll die when armies collide when-_

_DJ-Lyn: WICKI--WCKI_

_Eliwood: When armies collide when-_

_DJ-Lyn: WICKI--WICKI_

_Hector: Buckle up for the sweet-est ride as we pre-pare to have your mind blown wide, whenarmies collide when_

_DJ-Lyn: WICKI-WICKI_

_Eliwood: When Armies collide_

_Ninian: Looking at Yahn may be a strange thing, butI bet two dancers sing..._

_Airona: That's what you get when joined characters sing, and when armies collide, armies collide._

_break it down now_

_Ninian: breakdancing_

_Airona: FUUUUUTTTTUUUUUURE!_

_Eliwood: thats what happens when armies collide..._

_end song_


	6. Yahn's Quest

FIREEMBLEMFREAK 252: Alright, I got this one in as fast is I could type it...

Lyn: Which really isn't fast at all...

Jaffar:...

FIREEMBLEMFREAK 252: Still intent on Finding Nino Jaffar?

Jaffar:...

Yahn: He says yes...

FIREEMBLEMFREAK 252: WOW, I didn't know you spoke Jaffarese

Yahn: Jaffarese? No-ho buddy, I was speaking Portuguese

Lyn: Portugese?

Farina: Sounds like that language ducks speak...

FIREEMBLEMFREAK 252: Don't you have something to attend to?

Farina: THE BANK ROBBERY, YOUR RIGHT!

FIREEMBLEMFREAK 252:...okay then...

FIREEMBLEMFREAK 252: Disclaimer guy...take it away...

Disclaimer Guy: FIREEMBLEMFREAK 252 does not own ANY of the FIRE EMBLEM characters, so please don't sue...

FIREEMBLEMFREAK 252: ROLL IT!

* * *

Chapter 6

Yahn's Quest

Yahn and Lyn sat down by a rock near the river only a few miles from camp. She began to tell Yahn of what happened from her view. She told Yahn exactly of what happened in the exact order. Yahn couldn't believe his eyes when he heard the whole story. _That poor girl..._ He thought as a question popped into his mind. "Who is Jaffar?" He asked furrowing his brow. Lyn could tell the name sounded weird to him. "Jaffar is a killer who used to be with the black fang. He also is a friend of Nino...I think.." Lyn trailed off looking up in thought. Yahn Looked down in sorrow. _That poor girl..._ was the only thought that ran through his mind. "I will help you...Me and my army...we will help you find this Nino..." He said silently. "We know where she is...thank goodness...we have to bring 1,000,000,000 gold to the place for her safe return..." Lyn said. Yahn nodded. _Then this really isn't a search is it_ Yahn thought. "And where do we have to bring this gold...?" Yahn asked. He never heard the term gold. Back where he was from he was used to the term Karub. He shrugged the thought off of him and followed Lyn back to the campsite.

Aurora, Kent, and Fiora sat at a neraby table discussing foreign politics. Aurora's way of life fascinated both Kent and Fiora. They sat for hours and hours just Listening to Aurora chat with them about how there way of life was extremely different from hers. Aer(pronounced **_Air_**), sat with Dorcas and Bartre chatting about their homelands. Again Aer astounded Them both with his story of his homeland. Fume was now kissing Sain. He couldn't help but kiss her back. His hand had reached her backside and she didn't seem to mind. Merie, A light blue-haired cleric in pink robes sat chatting with Serra. They were discussing how to "woo" there favorite guy. "I just love me some Ren!" Meri squealed with delight. "An I just love Erk!" Serra shouted with joy. Erk and Ren sat nearby. "Oh, brother..." They both trailed off. They looked at each other and laughed. "So you have the same problem too..." Erk said relieved. "Yep..." Ren trailed off. They were both relieved just that they had found their equal. Over by the infirmary, Eliwood sat with Princess Iana. She told him of the royalty and classes that they had in there country. Eliwood's eyes bulged, telling her that he was amazed. At the shooting range, Cheri, A girl with magenta hair and blue eyes, shot an arrow. She was accompanied by Li, an archer of her same status, he had short brown hair, and grey, endless eyes. He shot an arrow and hit the middle of the target. They were joined later by Rebecca and Wil. They chatted while they shot arrows. Over by Erk's tent. Gontra was talking to Hector about his way of skill with his axe, the demon slayer. Hector was astounded. He tried it and it was nearly impossible for him to land the attack correctly. Gontra chuckled and asked to see his skill.

All chatter ceased when Yahn and Lyn entered the campsite. Lyn was surprised to see her army in this state. Yahn on the other hand wasn't very surprised. His army always greeted him in this manner. All attention was immediately turned on the now shaking Lyn, and the calm Yahn. "My army...we're going to aid in this search for the one called Nino..." Yahn trailed off. Jaffar, hearing this leapt up. He had a look of fury on his face. He wanted to kill Yahn for saying that. He was Nino's best friend, at least that's how he put it for now. Jaffar sat down, he couldn't kill Yahn. He didn't know what Yahn was capable of. Everyone in Yahn's army cheered with joy. Lyn's Legion just looked confused. She was still shaking from the intensity of the attention that they gave her. Yahn saw this and nearly laughed. "W-what?" Lyn started. "What's so funny?" She asked, blushing. "You look like you saw a ghost..." Yahn managed to say in between snickers. Lyn blushed even more. _I like it when he laughs..._Lyn thought. She slapped herself mentally.

"SIR YAHN!" A voice rang out from the other side of the camp. Yahn stopped laughing and turned his attention to what was behind him. A pink-haired assassin in a black cape, ran to Yahn. "Sir Yahn..." she trailed off panting. "Slow down, catch your breath, Fen..." Yahn said sweetly. "From the west...of the camp site...cough, cough..." She managed to say through coughing. She hunched over an began coughing. Yahn Put a hand on her back and moved to his knees, bringing her with him. "Slow down, Fen. Please..." Yahn urged. "No...cough time...from the west...approaching fast...swordsman..." Fen fainted. Yahn Laid her down softly. "Ren...see to her please..." Yahn said. An arrow flew by him. Yahn drew his sword and looked westward toward the archer who had fired the arrow. He immediately backed off. A sword master took his place. "Give me the one called Yahn..." He commanded. "I am he..." Yahn said taking a step forward. Lyn looked at Yahn. _He's either very brave...or very foolish..._ She thought as her attention went to the sword master. By his attire, she could tell he was from Sacae. Lyn didn't say a word, and just hoped for the best. "Yahn...I challenge you..." the sword master trailed off. "Yahn, I'll help..." Sai trailed off walking to his side. "No, Sai...he wants me...just me...I can handle him..." Yahn trailed off. "Are you crazy!" Lyn burst suddenly. "He's from Sacae, they're one of the best swordsman around." Yahn smiled. "Then I guess this will be a challenge worth my time then..." He trailed off. The sword master, eager to cut into Yahn, charged toward him. He swung his down sword only to have Yahn dodge. He charged toward Yahn and swung again in the same direction. Again, Yahn dodged the attack. They repeated the process for two more times. On the fifth time, Yahn countered. He use his infamous trick attack. He swung his sword in a horizontal direction toward the sword master. He dodged, giving away a vulnerable spot, exactly what Yahn wanted. He spun and slashed his sword down, cutting into the sword master's arm. He howled and took a defensive stance. Yahn lifted his sword so the top of the blade was gleaming in the sun. He then brought it to his face. He looked intent on attacking. He leapt up into the air and twirled the sword around until it looked like a dagger in his hand. Gravity helped along as he fell toward the Sword master. "Dance of death!" Yahn shouted, colliding into the ground. The sword pierced the sword master in the middle of the head. Yahn brought his sword up again, knocking the sword out of his opponent's hand. He then spun once, bring his sword across his opponents chest. Yahn Twirled his sword around , then he brought it up to him. He charged the weak Sword master and slashed horizontally, cutting deeper into the same wound. The Sword master fell over dead. Yahn picked up his sword and sheathed it.

"That was weak..." Yahn turned to Lyn. "I thought you said they were the best swordsman around..." He turns his head to stare at the dead Sword master. "This guy...he wasn't even aware of my tactical plan...Mind over matter triumphs again..." Yahn sighed. As he walked over to Fen who was currently laying in the grass. Ren moved a staff over her slowly. "She doesn't seem to be recovering quickly..." Ren trailed off. "What was in that arrow?" Yahn asked. "Some kind of poison...none of which I've ever seen..." Ren trailed off. He put the staff down and picked up another. He moved it slowly over the motionless Fen. Yahn looked up. "Fen..."

Niime sat inside Matthew's tent, unaware of what happened. He had called her to talk to her about something. Niime didn't really like the guy, but she was curious about what he wanted to tell her. After a moment of silence, Matthew reappeared. Niime looked at his attire and nearly screamed. Matthew was in nothing but his underwear. _Finally got ya'..._ he thought as he moved closer to the frightened girl. "W-what are you doing?" She said rather quickly. "I Figured since you looked so beautiful...I wanted to...get busy..." Matthew trailed in a seductive voice. His voice then brightened to a surprise kind of voice. "With the training..." he finished with a dumb smile on his face. Niime just stared at the barely naked thief. "In your boxers!" she shouted. Matthew looked down to see that he was still not dress. He grabbed a pair of pants. Niime closed her eyes as the man put on his trousers. "I'm going to find Yahn now..." She said, getting up. Niime walked out of the tent. Matthew watched her figure retreat toward Yahn. _I love that woman..._he thought. _Wouldn't that be cheating on Leila?_ His mind question. He thought for a moment. He shrugged. _Oh well... _was his last thought.

Yahn sat by Fen, cradling her motionless form. _I can't lose you, Fen... We've been separated for so long..._ he thought as his mind went into flashback mode.

_Flashback_

_Yahn lifted the treasure chest open to find 10,000 Karubs. He squealed with joy at his find. The army's funds were extremely low. He wished that they could be higher. Yahn took a bag and gather the money, one Karub at a time. He turned around to leave when he saw a feminine figure run past him. He still had his money luckily. He looked over to see if the sack was gone. It wasn't. But instead of it being stolen, Yahn's sack felt heavier. It got hard for him to carry._

_hours later_

_Yahns army had finished yet another battle. Yahn felt curious about that girl. He searched the castle. He found no one there he didn't know. HE was about to exit the castle when he heard a familiar voice call his name. "Yahn..." the voice trailed off. He turned around to see Fen. "Fen...Fen, is that you?" Yahn asked. She nodded and hugged him. "I haven't seen you in a long time...old friend..." Yahn trailed off. "It's good to see you alive and well in the brink of this war..." fen replied squeezing tight..._

Back to reality

Yahn held Fen's head to his chest. He cradled her as if he were trying to bring her back to life. He felt a small ounce of movement. "Fen?" Yahn said he looked down at the motionless girl. She coughed twice before speaking, she looked up at Yahn. Her eyes were filled with overflowing tears. "Yahn..." She said weakly. "Am I going...to die?" She finished before she coughed. Yahn felt an unstoppable pain. It tore his gut limb from limb. His eyes began to get watery. "No...No, Fen..." He replied. "You'll be fine...you won't die..." Yahn said he hugged her tight. He was unaware that the camp was watching.Lyn saw this and stayed silent. _It takes guts for a man to cry openly..._ Lyn thought. _He really cares about her..._ Lyn thought again. "There's nothing I can do..." Ren trailed off. "Then I really am going to die..."she trailed off. "No. Fen, I won't lose you..." Yahn said. Tears started tumbling down his cheek. " No, Yahn...I've been waiting for this day...I have no regrets..." She started. "Good bye Ya...Ya..." She trailed off as her eyes shut. Her hands fell to the ground. Yahn nodded, and set her down. He stood up, his face was still stuck on her wound. "Good bye..." He said. His mind was filled with sorrow and remorse. Soon after a fiery burst of rage and fury took over his body. His flow of tears stopped. He turned on his foot and ran toward the camp. He past Lyn without giving her a glance. "Aurora...Take over..." Yahn shouted. "Where are you going?" Aurora yelled. Yahn stopped. He looked down. "To avenge the death of my best friend..." Yahn replied. He took off. Lyn tried to stop him but Ren cut her off. "Let him go..." Ren said. Lyn looked his way. "Yahn and Fen were practically family. They knew each other's darkest secret. That certain thing that made them so special...now that she's gone...he's turned..." Ren trailed off. "Turned?" Lyn asked. "He's heading toward Sacan...or whatever it was..." "SACAE!" Lyn cut him off. "Why!" she shouted. "He's going on a search for the archer that shot her...Knowing Yahn's great speed and tactics...he will find him...one way or another. I was there when he promised to stay by her side until the day they died. Yahn's going to avenge the death of not only his best friend, he's going to avenge the death of his close relative..." Ren finished. Lyn looked down. "Shall we go find this Nino...?" Aurora said trying to break the sudden silence that took over the camp. "Yes...let's find her..." Lyn said. She noticed they were already packed up. Lyn turned and started to walk in the direction of bern. "We'll need the money..." Eliwood said, letting the confused member's know why they were heading in that direction. Ren caught up with Lyn, who was looking down at the ground. "Don't worry...Yahn has survived many sorrows alone...he'll be fine..." Ren said.

* * *

"For the sake of his life...I hope your right..." Was Lyn's last words.

FIREEMBLEMFRWAK 252: the death of your best friend...

Yahn: I know...it was pretty sad...

Lyn: are you okay Yahn?

Yahn:...

Yahn: Yeah, I'll be fine...

FIREEMBLEMFREAK 252: Sorry for the wait on this chapter folks...please review...

FIREEMBLEMFREAK 252: while I tend to Yahn...

Yahn: Fen...


End file.
